1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector that may accommodate and hold two different types of memory cards, is compact and has a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory cards are used generally in electronic devices such as digital cameras, digital video cameras and computers. The memory cards have different types being non-compatible. To read data in a memory card of a specific type, a computer needs to connect to a specific memory card connector. However, connecting the computer to different types of memory card connectors in order to accommodate different types of memory card is inconvenient and has a high cost.
A multifunctional memory card connector has been developed for receiving and holding different types of memory cards so reading different memory cards in one computer is convenient and cheap. However, the multifunctional memory card connector usually has plural terminal sets that each set has plural conductive zones. The conductive zones of different sets are located in different positions and are exclusively used respectively for different types of memory cards. Accordingly, the multifunctional memory card connector has a considerable size and a high cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a memory card connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.